It is desirable to provide the ability for rapid recovery of user data from a disaster or significant error event at a data processing facility. This type of capability is often termed ‘disaster tolerance’. In a data storage environment, disaster tolerance requirements include providing for replicated data and redundant storage to support recovery after the event. Unlike local environments, where a single host system is associated with the storage, disaster tolerant environments often use a completely replicated system for error recovery. As such, data stored on all of the volumes must be consistent at a point in time in order for an application to start, identify where the application left off, and to continue, after an error event. In order to provide a safe physical distance between the original data and the data to backed up, the data must be migrated from one storage subsystem or physical site to another subsystem or site. It is also desirable for user applications to continue to run while data replication proceeds in the background. Data warehousing, ‘continuous computing’, and Enterprise applications all require remote copy capabilities.
Storage controllers are commonly utilized in computer systems to off-load from the host computer certain lower level processing functions relating to I/O operations, and to serve as interface between the host computer and the physical storage media. Given the critical role played by the storage controller with respect to computer system I/O performance, it is desirable to minimize the potential for interrupted I/O service due to storage controller malfunction. Thus, prior workers in the art have developed various system design approaches in an attempt to achieve some degree of fault tolerance in the storage control function. One such prior approach requires that all system functions be “mirrored”. While this type of approach is most effective in reducing interruption of I/O operations and lends itself to value-added fault isolation techniques, it has previously been costly to implement and heretofore has placed a heavy processing burden on the host computer.
One prior method of providing storage system fault tolerance accomplishes failover through the use of two controllers coupled in an active/passive configuration. During failover, the passive controller takes over for the active (failing) controller. A drawback to this type of dual configuration is that it cannot support load balancing, as only one controller is active and thus utilized at any given time, to increase overall system performance. Furthermore, the passive controller presents an inefficient use of system resources.
Another approach to storage controller fault tolerance is based on a process called ‘failover’. Failover is known in the art as a process by which a first storage controller, coupled to a second controller, assumes the responsibilities of the second controller when the second controller fails. ‘Failback’ is the reverse operation, wherein the second controller, having been either repaired or replaced, recovers control over its originally-attached storage devices. Since each controller is capable of accessing the storage devices attached to the other controller as a result of the failover, there is no need to store and maintain a duplicate copy of the data, i.e., one set stored on the first controller's attached devices and a second (redundant) copy on the second controller's devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,645 (Dec. 28, 1993), to Idleman et al. discloses a dual-active configuration of storage controllers capable of performing failover without the direct involvement of the host. However, the direction taken by Idleman requires a multi-level storage controller implementation. Each controller in the dual-redundant pair includes a two-level hierarchy of controllers. When the first level or host-interface controller of the first controller detects the failure of the second level or device interface controller of the second controller, it re-configures the data path such that the data is directed to the functioning second level controller of the second controller. In conjunction, a switching circuit re-configures the controller-device interconnections, thereby permitting the host to access the storage devices originally connected to the failed second level controller through the operating second level controller of the second controller. Thus, the presence of the first level controllers serves to isolate the host computer from the failover operation, but this isolation is obtained at added controller cost and complexity.
Other known failover techniques are based on proprietary buses. These techniques utilize existing host interconnect “hand-shaking” protocols, whereby the host and controller act in cooperative effort to effect a failover operation. Unfortunately, the “hooks” for this and other types of host-assisted failover mechanisms are not compatible with more recently developed, industry-standard interconnection protocols, such as SCSI, which were not developed with failover capability in mind. Consequently, support for dual-active failover in these proprietary bus techniques must be built into the host firmware via the host device drivers. Because SCSI, for example, is a popular industry standard interconnect, and there is a commercial need to support platforms not using proprietary buses, compatibility with industry standards such as SCSI is essential. Therefore, a vendor-unique device driver in the host is not a desirable option.
Japanese Patent no. 3008461 (Apr. 24, 1997), to Sicola et al., describes a dual-active, redundant storage controller configuration in which each storage controller communicates directly with the host and its own attached devices, the access of which is shared with the other controller. Thus, a failover operation may be executed by one of the storage controller without the assistance of an intermediary controller and without the physical reconfiguration of the data path at the device interface.
However, none of the above references disclose a system having a remote backup site connected to a host site via a dual fabric link, where the system provides a mechanism for grouping logical units for logging and failover purposes. Furthermore, the prior technology does not provide for proper ordering of I/O operations during logging across multiple volumes.
Therefore, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a disaster tolerant data storage system capable of associating a group of logical units so that they share a set of properties which provides in-order operations during transaction logging and merge-back as well as failure consistency across the associated units.